


Pet-xiled

by Tammaiya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: It's all Victor's own fault, really.





	Pet-xiled

_I love my dog_ , Victor reminded himself. _I love my dog. Makkachin is the BEST dog._

This was not usually something Victor needed to remind himself, because Makkachin _was_  the best dog. He didn't pee on the carpet, he didn't chew on Victor's shoes (well, not since he'd been a puppy, anyway), and he had been there for Victor at every low, empty moment for the past twelve years of his life.

Usually, Victor didn't find himself staring stupidly at the closed door of his own bedroom while Makkachin cuddled with _Victor's fiancé_ , however, so these were admittedly extenuating circumstances.

"Yuuri," Victor called through the door. He was willing to admit that he sounded maybe the slightest bit pitiful, but he was hard, half dressed, and sitting alone in the corridor, so who could blame him?

"Yip!" Makkachin barked cheerfully from inside the room, no doubt reacting to the sound of Victor's voice. Victor could almost see the way his tail would flop from side to side in a lazy wag, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he sprawled across Yuuri's chest.

Victor wished _he_ was sprawled across Yuuri's chest, but no. No, he'd been exiled from his own room because apparently Yuuri loved Victor's dog more than he loved Victor.

"Yuuuuuuuriiiiiii," Victor whined.

"Shhh! You're upsetting Makkachin!" Yuuri finally answered, muffled through the door that he still refused to unlock. It was not as encouraging a response as Victor may have hoped for.

Victor sighed, letting his head thud back against the wall. Well, if Yuuri wasn't willing to talk to Victor out loud, maybe he'd talk to him via text message.

[i wouldn't be upsetting Makkachin if you would just open the door (((]

[I don't trust you], came the very quick return message. Victor pouted.

[Yuuri! I'm hurt!!]

[YOU TRIED TO STRIP ME WHILE MAKKACHIN WAS SITTING RIGHT THERE]

[Makkachin doesn't care!] Victor sent back, because honestly, Makkachin _didn't_. Makkachin just thought they were being silly humans doing silly human things. Victor didn't understand why Yuuri was so sensitive about this.

"ARGH," he heard from the next room.

"Yuuri?"

No response.

[Yuuri?!]

 _Your message could not be delivered_ , his phone informed him. Victor frowned.

"Yuuri, did you just _block me_?"

His only answer was the sudden loud music playing from the stereo in the bedroom.

Victor considered his options. He could try to pick the lock or kick down the door, but he wasn't very good at lockpicking and if he damaged anything he'd have to call someone in to fix it. This was unfortunately likely to end in salacious gossip news headlines like "Trouble in paradise? Nikiforov's marital breakdown!", which may be worth it except for the fact that Yuuri would almost certainly still be mad. He could keep trying to talk to him through the door, but that would over-excite Makkachin, and again, Yuuri would probably just stay mad.

Hmmm.

[Yura], he texted, [can you call Yuuri and ask him to let me in???]

[what the fuck have you done now asshole]

[Nothing! It wasn't my fault! Yuuri just got very oversensitive about having sex in front of Makkachin and when I suggested shutting Makkachin out of the bedroom he shut me out instead!!]

[WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH U]

[help me Yurio! You are my only hope!]

_Your message could not be delivered._

"Why does everyone keep blocking me?" Victor complained, to the uncaring universe.

Well. If Yuuri and Yurio were both blocking him, maybe Yakov--

_Your message could not be delivered._

DAMMIT.

"Yuuri! How can you make me sleep on the couch? Me, a professional athlete? You know how bad that would be for my back!"

"WOOF."

"We have a spare room," Yuuri said, completely unfeeling. "Stop upsetting Makkachin."

Victor slumped against the wall, temporarily defeated.

Maybe he should have listened when Yakov yelled at him for training his dog to sleep on the bed. 


End file.
